


just our hands clasped so tight

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, SHEITH WEEK, Sick Fic, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Sheith Week SFW prompt for day 2: sickness/injury! </p><p>"The day that changed their status in the eyes of others in garrison had started slightly askew. Shiro had awoken to Keith sitting on the edge of the bed instead of curled into his side, one hand pressing against his head. Keith had insisted he was fine, that it was just a headache and that it would go away before he had hurriedly dressed and snuck out of the room to join his class of cadets in training. Perhaps it was too worrying, and perhaps Shiro should have acted on the feeling that maybe Keith needed a day to rest, but he had let him go anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just our hands clasped so tight

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I wrote this all today and I feel really bad because I did really sloppy editing (I'm so sorry) but I'll probably go through it tomorrow if I had time because I want tow rite for both SFW and NSFW promtps for tomorrow (a big task but I will TRY)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! <3

Keith was probably the strangest enigma of a cadet Shiro had ever met. When he had first encountered him, it was because the younger man was full of potential, but not keen on tapping into his capabilities, instead spending his time doing as little training as possible and slacking off in all aspects that the garrison held so highly.

It felt kind of self-righteous to think that he was the one who convinced Keith to actually try, who trained him and motivated him into becoming a cadet the garrison could be proud of, but it really was his doing in the end. Most of the higher-ups had given up on his potential after experiencing his attitude, but in a way Shiro found his nature quite amusing, and eventually he had settled on an adjective closer to adorable, though Keith wouldn’t allow him to even speak the word in his presence.

Still, the flow of their relationship was as natural as the passing of time. They fell into a quiet sort of bond, hands held when in private, soft conversations and progressively longer embraces, and sweet kisses exchanged in the secrecy of their bedrooms.

Keith didn’t have a family. He had never had anyone to push him, to motivate him, to _hold_ him, and Shiro felt a certain sense of belonging whenever he remembered how he filled that void in the other cadet’s life.

He was sure he loved Keith in a way different from how he loved others in his life. Keith was special, and the way his heart picked up at just seeing the other boy’s face solidified that truth. Keith smiled at him in a way that he knew was only for him. The younger cadet’s brows would even out just a bit, and a low warmth would pool in the violet of his eyes, his lips smoothing from a frown into just the slightest upturn. Altogether, Shiro could only read adoration on his face, and no one else picked up on it either. There were rumors about the two of them, but none of them were really concrete, and Shiro liked it that way.

The day that changed their status in the eyes of others in garrison had started slightly askew. Shiro had awoken to Keith sitting on the edge of the bed instead of curled into his side, one hand pressing against his head. Keith had insisted he was fine, that it was just a headache and that it would go away before he had hurriedly dressed and snuck out of the room to join his class of cadets in training. Perhaps it was too worrying, and perhaps Shiro should have acted on the feeling that maybe Keith needed a day to rest, but he had let him go anyway.

The younger boy had been working far too hard, attending his classes as he should, but he was constantly training outside of simulations and testing. Several times, Shiro had forced him to leave the gym and get some rest. It was clear that Keith had virtually no sense of how to balance his life. Either he was skipping out on garrison requirements altogether or he was over-exerting himself, and Shiro knew that is was his responsibility to make sure he was healthy.

Even without express permission, he had read Keith’s file. He knew about the orphanages and the failed attempts at foster homes, and while it ached his heart to know that things in the past had always let the other cadet down, he knew that it was his chance to not make the same mistake.

So maybe he should have looked out more for Keith’s welfare that morning, but in the grogginess of just waking up, he had let it slip, and it came back to frighten him later.

He was in the middle of a simulation for the possibility of being selected for a future mission when the screens had cut out and the run had ended abruptly. He had been doing well, and it was irksome to have the simulation cut short, but that ire easily faded when a supervisor came up to him.

“Shirogane, you’re listed as first response on- Cadet Keith Kogane’s medical forms?” the man said, quirking a brow at him for an answer.

“I- I am?” Shiro started, figuring he probably looked as equally surprised as the other man, “Oh, well, I guess that’s alright,” he shrugged, going for nonchalance in the light of their quiet relationship, figuring Keith had put him down on the line that had been blank in the past, “Is something the matter with him?”

“They sent me to find you,” the supervisor sighed, “He collapsed in his training class today, hit his head pretty hard in the process. They were just calling the medics when I came to find you-”

And that was all Shiro needed to hear before he bolted from the room, leaving his classmates and supervisors behind as he piloted his body towards where he knew Keith had training in the mornings. He had waited to take Keith to lunch after that class more times than he could count, but he had never approached it with such urgency.

Several of the medical staff on hand were heading into the room with a stretcher when he arrived, and he pushed past them to get through the doorway. He could see where Keith was laying on the ground, two nurses kneeling at his sides.

There was blood, the red of it in several drops and long smear on the floor near Keith’s head, and the sight of it only made his heart drop as he neared the younger cadet.

“Keith?” he called quietly, kneeling next to him on the floor as one of the nurses edged a way a bit to give him room, “Keith, can you hear me?” He reached out, resting his fingertips against Keith’s pale cheek, feeling how the skin was burning with fever beneath the path of blood stemming from near his temple, “What happened?” he asked hoarsely, looking to the nurse kneeling across from him as the other members of the staff came closer, setting the stretcher down on the ground.

“We surmise exhaustion,” one of them spoke up, “Probably some kind of minor underlying illness exacerbated by constant vigorous physical activity, and likely a concussion after the fall he took.” Shiro nodded slowly, turning his gaze back to Keith’s face, feeling the worry that had settled in his heart that morning welling up, bubbling over to fill his entire form with unease.

“Keith,” he tried again, speaking softly, and to his surprise the younger cadet’s eyelashes fluttered slowly once against the pad of his thumb. His brows furrowed and Shiro recognized the hard clench of his jaw as a reaction to pain, but his eyes eventually opened, glassy and unfocused as he blinked slowly, “Keith,” Shiro repeated, “Hey, everything is going to be alright. We’re taking you to the infirmary, okay?” He kept his voice low and quiet as the other medics moved in, ready to lift Keith off the ground onto the stretcher.

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith’s voice came as barely more than a whimper, shaky with the pain he was undoubtedly feeling, “Hurts…” The confirmation of what Shiro already knew didn’t ease the lump in his own throat at all, but he gave a nod, reaching with his free hand to squeeze Keith’s in his own for support.

“You’ll feel better soon. Let’s just get you out of here, hm?” Shiro forced his lips into a small smile, giving a nod of approval to the medics as he moved back a bit, allowing them to converge on Keith’s limp body. They were efficient in moving him from the ground to the stretcher, hiking it up from the ground to carry it to the infirmary.

Shiro figured he’d stand back and follow them from behind to let them do whatever they needed to help Keith, but as soon as Keith seemed to realize no one was at his side anymore, his eyes went wide and he tried to fight against the straps holding him to the stretcher.

“Shiro?” His name was gasped from Keith’s pale lips and wild eyes landed on him, “ _Shiro_ …” There was such terrified yearning in his voice that Shiro had to move to his side, clasping his hand in his own. Keith’s skin was a pale and clammy with sweat, his cheeks flushed red underneath hazy eyes, but a tiny bit of calm seemed to flood his gaze when he took his hand. It was comforting to know he could even do just a small bit to set Keith’s fear at ease. With how ill the other boy was, he didn’t know how much of the ordeal he would even remember, but as long as he was awake now, Shiro knew he couldn’t leave his side.

They made it to the infirmary quickly and Shiro let the medics go to work. He only let go of Keith’s hand for a moment while they inserted an IV into his arm, taping the catheter to his skin before securing the length of tubing that led to the bag of fluids hanging above him. He could tell that Keith was barely conscious, his eyes open as slits with only a small sliver of hazy violet color shining through his dark lashes.

They managed to bandage this head fairly easily, but the sight of the scrapes smearing blood through his dark hair still made Shiro’s stomach turn. It wasn’t as if he was squeamish around blood, but there was something about the fact that it was _Keith’s_ blood, that _Keith_ was the one hurting and in pain that made him want to turn back time. He could have prevented it. He could have wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist that morning, tugged him back into bed, gotten him some medicine for his headache and then just let him get the sleep he needed.

But he hadn’t, and Keith was clearly miserable because of it.

“We gave him some fluids and some medication for the fever and pain,” one of the nurses said, “He should be alright in a few days. There may be some minor concussion symptoms so I’ll send word to his supervisors that he should take it easy for a few weeks. When he wakes up, I’m sure he’d rather rest in a place that’s more comfortable, but it’s best not to move him for now.” Shiro gave a nod at that, thanking the nurse quietly before he turned back to Keith. The other cadet had finally fallen sleep, his brows furrowed against the likely ache in his head, but it was a small comfort to see him resting.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered out, pressing his lips against Keith’s hand, “I’m here…” It was all he could say in the moment to quell his own racing heart until Keith woke up. Only then could he apologize, admit to him that he should have done better, that it was his duty to do better. Keith made his own life so much better with just his presence alone, and he hadn’t reciprocated as he should have. It hurt, but he would ameliorate the situation to the best of his ability just as soon as Keith woke up again.

He waited a while, and the early afternoon light wore into night. He didn’t mind waiting though. Keith was the only patient in the infirmary, and the nurses only came by to check his vitals every few hours.

A few of his own colleagues had stopped outside the door to call in and ask some meaningless questions about what had happened, but they quickly left after he shot them a stern look. He didn’t care if the whole garrison knew what they hadn’t truly been trying to keep a secret. He only cared that Keith had a quiet place to rest.

It was past dinnertime by the time Keith showed any signs of wakefulness, but Shiro was still at his side nonetheless. His brow furrowed, fingers tightening on reflex in Shiro’s hand, and a quiet sound left his throat before his eyes opened slowly to the dim light of the infirmary.

“Keith?” Shiro spoke his name softly, keeping his voice low. He had been concussed before, and he knew that loud noises and bright lights would not be welcoming stimuli whatsoever for Keith at that moment.

“Hnn… Shiro?” Keith’s voice came slowly, groggy with slight pain and confusion as he blinked around, “Where- where is this? What happened?”

“Everything is alright now,” Shiro soothed immediately, deciding to reassure Keith before he answered his questions, “You wore yourself out, and then you collapsed and scrapped your head pretty badly. We’re in the infirmary.” Keith blinked up at him, his violet eyes dazed and still filled with some confusion, but he gave a small nod, one that didn’t seem to bother his head.

“Oh,” he breathed out quietly, “Sorry…”

“Hey, don’t _you_ apologize,” Shiro said quickly, moving closer to Keith’s side and sitting on the edge of the cot he was laying on, “Everything is alright now, okay? Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable? I could take you to your room, or my room if you prefer.” He cupped Keith’s heated cheek gently, stroking the flaming skin with his thumb. He had never seen Keith ill, but as long as it wasn’t life threatening, he knew it would be alright.

But that didn’t mean his heart didn’t hurt to see the boy he loved so weakened.

“Your room,” Keith decided after a minute, leaning into Shiro’s palm, “Your bed is bigger.”

“That it is,” Shiro laughed lightly, “Let me just find a wheelchair for you, and we can go.” He moved to stand up, but Keith’s grip on his hand increased just slightly, a miniscule plea for him to stay.

“What if I want you to carry me?” he asked softly, blinking up at him with hazy yet imploring eyes, “Please?”

“They definitely gave you enough medication to make you a little loopy,” Shiro teased, leaning down to kiss Keith’s forehead anyway, “I’ll carry you then, if it’ll make you happy.” Keith made a sound of affirmation, his eyelids fluttering when Shiro kissed at his burning forehead. Shiro knew Keith would never so openly ask for something so embarrassing, but the nurses had likely given him enough pain medication to make his surliness fade in favor of something sweeter that had always lived beneath his skin, but only came out when they were alone and Shiro had coaxed him enough.

The nurses had removed the IV about an hour earlier so there was nothing to hinder him as he took Keith into his arms, holding him against his chest. Keith had a slighter build than him, but he was still heavy to carry, but he would do it without complaint, especially when Keith was still so sick. As soon as Keith was in his arms, the younger cadet seemed to cuddle close to him. Fingers weakly curled into his garrison jacket, holding as tightly as they could to the fabric as Shiro lifted him up from the bed.

He knew Keith in his right mind would prefer that no one spotted them so he took the long way around to his room in the garrison, luckily passing no one in the halls on the way there.

The room was as he had left it that morning, the bed made after they had laid in it all night, wrapped closely in each others arms. He managed to pull back the blankets a bit before he set Keith down. He pulled Keith’s boots and jacket off before arranging the blankets over his body. He had felt him shivering against his chest the entire walk back to the room, and he knew Keith needed to be resting above all else.

“I have bottles of water and medicine for you,” Shiro said quietly, sitting at the edge of the bed and reaching to run his fingers through Keith’s bangs, pushing the damp hair away from his sweaty forehead, “Anything you need, I’m here. If you get hungry, I’ll go fetch you something.”

“You’re nice,” Keith sighed out, fixing him with a sleepy gaze, his eyes softening in the way they did when he was about to smile, “No one’s ever…. Taken care of me before… It’s nice. You’re nice, Shiro.” Keith’s words struck him as soon as they left his pale lips, and the lump that had since disappeared reformed in his throat. He hadn’t realized that Keith had probably never been taken care of by another person, by someone who truly cared for him. He always had to take care of himself, and that was why Shiro knew he had to push so hard to even try and help without extreme resistance.

“You don’t have to do everything alone now, you know that right?” he finally asked out, choosing his words carefully, “You know you have me now, right, Keith?”

“I have you?” Keith’s soft voice repeated the words slowly, his brow furrowing as he sluggishly blinked just one, “You don’t… You don’t need _me_ though. You don’t have to deal with me. It’s okay.”

“I want to though,” Shiro smiled, cupping Keith’s cheek against his cool palm again, “I want all of you. All your good times and bad times. I want to be the one that tells you to stop when you’re pushing yourself too hard, and tells you to do more when you’re slacking off. I want to balance you and level with you and be with you forever, Keith. Can you see that?”

“So you,” Keith started, his brow furrowing hard again as he pressed his lips together, clearly trying to work out a coherent thought in his drug-addled mind, “So you… You _love_ me?”

“I suppose I do,” Shiro shrugged, giving him a smile, brighter than the previous one, “Is that okay with you? Will you remember it when your fever breaks?”

“It’s okay,” Keith hummed, his eyes slipping shut, “It’s okay. I… I like you a lot too, Shiro. You’re really nice.” Shiro didn’t bother replying then, simply laughing quietly under his breath. If Keith didn’t remember the conversation in the morning, he would repeat it over and over again. He would tell him he loved him and promise to take care of him, to be the one person who cared for him more than anyone else, to hold him when he’d had no one before and to realize when he wasn’t okay and needed some rest.

Despite anything the garrison would throw at him in the future, _Keith_ was his ultimate mission, and he wouldn’t turn him anyway no matter what. He watched as Keith feel asleep easily, his head lolling to the side against the pillows. It was reassuring to see him sleeping, and getting the rest he needed, and after a while he shed his own clothes down to his boxers and slipped under the blankets at the younger cadet’s side.

As if on queue, Keith’s body curled towards him own, an indistinguishable mumble leaving his lips and he nestled close. He didn’t hesitate to wrap Keith in his arms, ignoring the burning heat coming off his feverish skin. He pressed a kiss to his hair while being mindful of the bandaged taped to his skin, his hands running lazily up and down Keith’s back until the stresses of the day and his own exhaustion got the better of him.

When he awoke the next morning, Keith was still cuddled close to him. His skin was still slightly damp from sweat, his hair a mess over his forehead and against his neck, but the burning his cheeks had gone down and he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro whispered the words into his hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, “I love you… And I’m right here.” A quiet hum leave Keith’s throat, and for a moment Shiro thought he had woken the other boy, but his eyes didn’t open. He simply shifted against Shiro’s side for quick second, a low sound of contentment leaving his throat when he stilled again.

He would say it when Keith woke up and was coherent enough to understand, but deep in his heart he knew he didn’t really have to.

There was something unspoken and quiet about the nature of their relationship no matter how many people knew now, and Shiro knew that would never change.

In the morning light he held Keith close, stroked hands down his back and through his hair, and knew that Keith loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sick fics are my weakness and Idk maybe this seems kind of unfounded and pointless, but I live for sick characters uuuu it's my fave dorky trope //w\\\
> 
> I'll be writing something for day 3 tomorrow hopefully!! I hope it won't be late though ;A; We'll see!!
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> Thank you again for even reading this and any comments or kudos are so so so so appreciated! <3


End file.
